dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phillip Andrews
Phillip Andrews is a villain in DC Comics. Publication History Phillip Andrews first appeared in the third annual of Batman & The Outsiders. Fictional Character Biography Phillip is introduced as a respected businessman and secretly a mob leader who managed to takeover Rupert Thorne's criminal organization for Thorne was imprisoned. He was at war with Tobias Whale, a mobster who wanted control over the drug trade in Gotham City. Eventually, Phillip made peace with Whale and they decided to become allies. Phillip helps Tobias escape from prison. Tobias teams up with Syonide II in order to distribute a new highly addictive drug. The drug's formula was supposedly in the possession of a woman named Violet Harper. Tobias sends Syonide to retrieve the formula. Unable to gain any information or find any trace of the formula, Syonide kills Harper. Violet Harper later comes back to life when an Aurakle possesses her lifeless body, this new being called herself Halo. Once he learned of Harper's resurrection, Tobias assumed that she must have memorized the formula. But since Harper has no memories from before her death, a frustrated Syonide killed her parents. When the Teen Titans led by Robin are investigating the death of Carl Grissom, who was actually killed by Andrews. Andrews kidnaps Robin and tortures him to find out the true identity of the Batman. When Batman saves Robin, Andrews hires an assassin to kill Wayne. The assassin is unsuccessful since Alfred Pennyworth hired Christopher Chance to impersonate Bruce once again. Andrews meanwhile was harassing a woman named Fiona Weston to have access to her daughter Taylor Weston, a police detective for the GCPD. It's because Andrews believed Taylor to be his when in reality Taylor was the daughter of Thomas Wayne, who had an affair with Fiona, who was back then her maid. Batman forces Andrews to stay away from them after discovering the truth. Later when Andrews was at the Gotham Docks recruiting several gang leaders such as Antonie Rotelli and Vinnie Ricorso for a huge drug enterprise he was planning with mobs from New York, Chicago, Star City, and Bludhaven, his plan was foiled by the arrival of the Outsiders. Eventually, Andrews was imprisoned for his crimes and later died in prison when he was killed by an assassin disguised as a corrections officer. The assassin was hired by Andrews' niece Kay Doyle, who took over her uncle's crime family soon afterwards. In Other Media Batman'66 Phillip Andrews is portrayed by actor Robert Webber. introduced as a rich and slimy man secretly in charge of the Gotham City mob. He wants to kill Batman and Robin in order to please his drug trading partner Charlie Smiles. Andrews makes several attempts to have Batman and Robin killed only to fail. The Dynamic Duo manage to fake their own death which pleases Andrews and gains Moroni's respect. Phillip wants reporter Vicki Vale to stop investigating Batman and Robin's supposed death. He abducts her and threatens her only for it to not work out. Andrews attempted to have her killed at a night club only for Vicki to be saved by the Dynamic Duo. The three of them work together to stop Andrews and Smiles during their drug deal which leads to Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara having to arrest them. Afterwards, his mob is taken over by his associate Bruno Marchione, who renames himself as Sal Moroni. ''Batman Returns '' Phillip Andrews appears in a game displayed as Batman Returns. He is renamed as Phil 'The Leech' Andrews. His treacherous niece Kay Doyle would always shoplift and the store owners would never press charges since Andrews would threaten them. He also tries to avoid being involved in the drug trade unlike in the comics. Category:Earth Burton-Schumacher Category:Batman villains Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:Deceased Characters